Nada é o que parece ser
by Julinha
Summary: Ginny está em seu sexto ano e Mione em seu sétimo. Ginny percebe com ela está mudada e tímida e tenta ajuda-la.


Sinopse: Ginny está em seu sexto ano e Mione em seu sétimo. Ginny percebe com ela está mudada e tímida e tenta ajuda-la.

NC17- Ginny e Mione

Ginny acabar de completar o seu quinto ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no início de seu quinto ano fora nomeada Monitora e pedira sua mãe de presente vestes do colégio de primeira mão, sua mãe disse que ia lhe custar caro, mas estava orgulhosa de ter o quarto Monitor na família.

Devido a proteção da Ordem, Sra. Weasley não pode comprar por que ocorria um boato que os Comensais da Morte sabiam já a localização da sede, então, as vestes foram adiadas para o sexto ano e os livros foram comprados por Tonks que se disfarçou de uma velhinha cheia de netos.

Ginny, agora em seu sexto ano passava as férias na Toca, Dumbledore deu ordens para apenas algumas pessoas freqüentassem o local.

Ginny agora experimentava as novas vestes que lhe couberam perfeitamente. Sua saia batia em cima dos joelhos e mostrava perfeitamente o torneamento de suas pernas. Sua blusa de botão marcava perfeitamente sua cintura e seus seios, agora crescidos, ficavam delineados.

Ginny estava quase despida defronte ao espelho, usava apenas a calcinha e a gravata. Foi aí que ela começou a se notar. Seus seios haviam crescido de forma estupenda este ano e agora entendia o porquê recebera tantos convites para sair nestes últimos meses. Seu quadril se alargara e sua cintura ganhava forma.

Ginny, com um desejo que desconhecia até o momento, levou suas mãos aos seios e começou a acariciá-los de forma que ela sentiu o coração despencar e ela podia senti-lo bater no seu sexo. Eram sensações que ela nunca havia sentido antes e que ela gostara.

Movimentos circulares em volta de seu bico a faziam dobrar o pescoço e gemer baixinho de modo que ninguém fora do quarto pudesse ouvir. Foi descendo suas mãos vagarosamente passando pela sua cintura, barriga, e rapidamente passou também pelo seu sexo e sentiu um frio na barriga. Levou suas mãos a parte interna na coxa e fazia movimentos circulares e as vezes não se continha e passava pele se sexo também.

Já ia aprofundar o movimento quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

--Gina, você está ai?

-- Sim, claro Mione, entre. – Ginny realmente nunca se importou de trocar de roupa na frente de Mione, então sem vergonha a mandou entrar.

Mione entrou vagarosamente e fechou a porta atrás de si. Primeiro não vira como Gina estava vestida e entrou normalmente. Ao virar-se levou um choque nunca esperava a encontrar assim, mão ao mesmo tempo pensava como o corpo dela mudara.

-- Sua mãe mandou-nos trocar de roupa para jantarmos. —Disse virando-se para não olhar Gina.

Percebendo como Mione estava envergonhada resolveu falar alguma coisa.

- Vamos, Mione. Você já me viu sem roupa tantas vezes. Por que agora isso? Eu também já te vi inúmeras vezes se trocando. Qual é o problema?

- Desculpe. Você esta certa. – Mione virou-se e deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Não tem do que se desculpar. Para você perder a vergonha, por que você não tira a sua?

Mione apenas assentiu coma cabeça e primeiro tirou o casaco e Ginny continuou olhando. Prendeu os cabelos um rabo-de-cavalo alto para não atrapalhar com o processo. Primeiro tirou suas jeans vagarosamente e Ginny pode ver sua calcinha preta de rendas, não pode deixar de ficar olhando. Então Mione começou a desabotoar a camisa.

- Droga. – Exclamou.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Ginny detraída ainda olhando para a calcinha de Mione.

- Esse botão, sempre me dá trabalho. Um processo para desabotoá-lo.

- Vem cá, senta na minha cama e eu te ajudo.

Mione não fez nada além de ir para a cama e esperar Gina a ajudasse. Ginny calmamente caminhou até ela e se ajoelhou. Facilmente conseguiu tirar o botão, sem o menor problema. Gina agora pensou que talvez fosse um pretexto que Mione falara para Ginny a ajudar. Como Mione não se rebelou, terminou desabotoando toda sua blusa e quando olhou pra Mione, ela olhava para os seios de Ginny.

Para se levantar, Ginny pousou suas mãos na coxa de Mione que se desconcentrou e agora olhava nos olhos dela.

Mione tirou a blusa por completo e ficou apenas de sutiã. Na verdade Ginny sentiu muito por isso, por que siguinificava que não iria tirá-lo e ela não poderia ver os seios da amiga, mas se conteve.

Estava a caminho do seu armário para poder se trocar quando viu no reflexo de Mione no espelho desabotoar os botões. Ginny nada fez a não ser admirar os seios da amiga que agora estavam maiores e firmes que nunca. Ginny nunca sentira sensações do tipo só por ver amiga assim, daquela maneira.

Mione, ao reparar o olhar q eu Ginny a dava cobriu-se com a mão imediatamente.

-- Mione eu já não falei que não precisa ter vergonha?

Mione continuou como estava e Ginny caminhou até ela.

-- Não está vendo?! Eu estou aqui da mesma maneira que você e não sinto a menor vergonha. Toca.

- Tocar?

-É, tocar. Vendo que Mione não se protestou, ela pegou as mãos da amiga e levou ao seus seios.

Mione primeiramente fez menção de afastar sua mão, mas Ginny a segurou. Ginny soltou as mãos de Mione que continuaram no mesmo lugar que estava, Mione tinha gostado da idéia. As mãos de Mione estavam frias e os seus mamilos quentes se arrepiaram. Gina, em resposta, levou suas mãos aos seios de Mione e começou a acariciá-los.

Hermione sentiu-se arrepiar toda e sentia vontades jamais tidas antes. Começou a acariciar os peitos de Gina e agora seus bicos estavam rígidos e lhe de uma vontade imensa de mordê-los.

Ginny percebeu o olhar desejoso que Mione a dava de a fez deitar na cama.

-Ginny?

Gina não respondeu Mione, mas ficou em cima dela com uma perna de cada lado, inclinou-se e começou a chupar os peitos de Mione.

-Ah Gina, não para. Que gostoso.

Eles pareciam ta suculentos e não pode deixar de mordê-los e deixar marcas vermelhas.

Hermione passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Gina e começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo.

Quando Ginny finalmente parou de sentir o gosto doce e quente dos peitos de Mione, foi jogada para trás, fazendo com que Mione agora ficasse em cima dela.

Mione primeiro beijou cada bico de Ginny e lhe deu uma leve mordida. Ginny a trouxe para si e lhe deu um profundo beijo de língua. Enlaçou q cintura de Mione nas suas pernas e começou a gemer.

Mione voltou aos peitos de Gina e deu uma lambida e ficou brincando a língua nos bicos. Gina agora gemia mais alto. Mione foi descendo a língua até a calcinha de Gina e tirou-la com os dentes de maneira selvagem olhando pra Gina que mantinha os olhos entre abertos.

Mione abriu as pernas de Ginny e primeiramente beijou o sexo dela, fazendo Ginny rir de cócegas. Depois começou a passar sua língua pela sua vulva e mordisca-la por inteiro.

Gina não se agüentava e deu um gemido tão alto que fez Mione parar.

- Você está louca? Podem nos ouvir.

- Desculpe, mas é tão bom. Sua língua é tão macia e quente.

Mione riu.

- Já sei. Vou por um feitiço isolante para que ninguém nos ouça.

Levantou-se da cama, pegou sua varinha dentro do bolso da sua jeans e murmurou dois feitiços, o isolante, e trancou a porta com um feitiço que Ginny desconhecia.

Antes que Mione pudesse voltar a cama, Gina foi até o batente da cama, abriu as pernas e começou a esfregar-se gemendo mais alto que nunca. Parecia nunca querer parar e Mione a olhava mais desejosa que nunca. Começou a esfregar seus dedos na sua calcinha.

Quando finalmente Gina para, anda até Mione que ainda estava perdida nas suas emoções, Gina deita em cima dela e a beija intensamente, as duas então começam a brincar com suas línguas.

Mione, querendo sentir o que fazia gemer tanto, levantou-se abriu suas pernas em torno de Ginny e caminhou se sexo até a boca dela para faze-lo chupar todos e pudesse arranha-la toda de prazer.

Ginny envolveu suas mãos entorno na bunda de Mione fazendo movimentos circulares, enquanto ainda chupava o sexo dela inteiro. Era tão gostoso. De vez em quando dava uma mordiscada e passava a língua de leve. Mione gemia tão alto que fazia Gina sentir-se com mais vontade que nunca possuí-la por inteiro.

Agora era a vez de Gina sentir prazer, deitou Mione na cama, abriu sua pernas em torno dela e caminhou de joelhos até seus peitos e sentou com sua vagina em cima de uma deles e começou a fazer movimentos circulares. Era bom sentir aquele bico quente entrar dentro dela. Enquanto isso, Mione acariciava os peitos de Gina brincando com seu bico.

Gina tirou q calcinha de Mione e levou seus dedos à vagina dela e começou a empurrá-la para cima e para baixo num movimento lento. Vendo um liquido sair de dentro dela, enfiou seus dois dedos dentro dela e começou a acariciá-la.

Mione agora gritava q parecia que ia explodir. Quando Gina parou o movimento, ela pos sua vagina na boca de Gina e Gina ficou com sua vagina na boca de Mione. As duas acariciavam as bundas das outras e gemiam dentre as lambidas, beijos e chupões.

Mione jogou Gina na cama e fez o mesmo que ela, pos seus dedos na vagina dela e começou a esfrega-los para cima e para baixo, logo depois enfiando seus dói dedos na vagina dela. Quando sentia que Gina ia gozar, tirou seus dedos e abriu as pernas de Gina, suas vaginas agora roçavam uma na outra e as duas gozaram juntas.

Mione deitou-se ao lado de Gina e as duas ficaram sem dizer nada até que Gina quebrou o silencio.

-- Mione, você acha que somos lésbicas por isso?

A amiga olhou pra ela e disse sinceramente:

--Não. Eu gosto de Rony.

-- E eu do Harry.

--Mas, você...?

-- Eu sei, sai com alguns meninos mas eu acho que o que eu sinto pelo Harry ainda é forte.

--Você quem diz, mas sabe?! Eu acho que o Harry esta começando a te notar.

- Sério?!

-- Bem, eu não sei ao certo. Mas tenho quase certeza de ter visto ele te olhando no final do sexto ano.

Gina sorriu.

-- Tomara que estejas certa, Mione, tomara.

-- Bem, de qualquer modo vou tentar descobrir.

Gina levantou-se e encaminhava-se para o banheiro quando Mione a chamou.

--Gina..

--Humm?

-- Por favor, que isso não se repita.

-- Não, agora vou tentar conquistar o Harry.

--Então só amigas?

-- Só amigas.

FIM

N/A: Eu realmente achei divertido fazer esta fanfic, mas com a graça de Deus eu não sou lésbica e nem tenho relações com mulheres. Sou hetero e tenho absoluta preferências por homens. Li uma fanfic que tinha uma NC17 lésbica, não vou dizer que gostei, digo que achei interessante, mas a fanfic mostrou apenas sexo. Queria por alguma coisa a mais. Por mais que elas tenham '' se experimentado'' não são lésbicas...

(Obs.: não li após ter escrito e nem muito menos vou mandar para uma beta, eu realmente não gosto da idéia de ter-la escrito.)

Um super beijo pra quem teve coragem de ler (e mandou review tb, claro)...

FUI... e não esqueçam.. COMENTEM!


End file.
